


Eloise and Grace meet a Vampire

by Neeckin



Category: Stroke of Madness (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad end, Mind Control, Other, Tentacle, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: Eloise and her aunt Grace go exploring an old manor in search of a powerful artifact, but meet something else entirely.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Eloise and Grace meet a Vampire  
Characters and setting belong to Nikraria

As the sun set over the Arkham, what fading light remained created terrifying shadows across the landscape, the silhouettes of trees and buildings becoming monsters and horrors in the creeping darkness. Eloise watched the coming night with mirth, thinking of how she once was frightened by shadows. From the smashed window of a derelict manor she watched the last traces of day fade from view, the light from her lantern the only source now. Its glow illuminating her bright red hair and cute freckled face. The manor stood on the outskirts of town; the entire block abandoned when those that lived there left in fear, or vanished. Eloise Sanders and her Aunt Grace had already spent the day combing the manor’s ruined floors, chasing the rumor that the building had been the source of the area’s misfortune. It was whispered to them that the original owners were members of the cult of the Impailer, and sacrificed several of their neighbors in order to create a cursed book, its pages filled with power waiting to be harnessed. The tales labeled the area cursed, and ensured it was left to rot, but if true the book would be of great use to the women, it was just a matter of finding it.

Finding the book however, had proved elusive and the two redheads had agreed to bring Rebecca next time as another pair of eyes. The house itself was massive but held nothing of note, save for an interesting find in the basement. A large tunnel had been dug out that broke into a series of halls and man-made crypts. The appearance reminded both Grace and Eloise of the tunnels under Hangman’s Hill, it might be possible that they even connected to each other. Despite the find in the basement, the rest of the house seemed lacking as it was just filled with just dusty furniture and peeling paint. 

The two stopped in the manor’s living room to take a break, as the nights exploration had begun to take its toll on them. The lantern was placed on the ground to provide a circle of light in the room’s center. The room itself offered little furniture that wasn’t covered in layers of dust, velvet-lined chairs and a carved oak table. It was there Eloise noticed how cold it had gotten, the cool air causing her nipples to press against her dress. The outfit was already a tight fit that hugged her hips and curves, showing off her big breasts and large butt. In hindsight she realized she should have worn something more appropriate or brought a jacket like her aunt. Though even with the jacket Grace's clothing did little to hide her figure. Though Eloise suspected her aunt dressed that way because she enjoyed the looks her massive breasts and ass.

Eloise was about to joke about her Aunt’s clothing choice when she felt a hot breath on her neck. Before she could react, large arms wrapped around her, grabbing at her clothing. With a single tug, like a magic trick her dress and underwear fell to shreds onto the floor, her huge breasts bouncing free. Eloise was too shocked at the sudden events to move, even as she felt a hard cock press against her bare ass.

**************

Grace could only stare in horror at the monster that held her niece in its arms, the glow of the lantern only partially showing its form. The humanoid had deathly pale skin, dull blue eyes, and long greying blonde hair. It easily dwarfed both womenas, having to lean down to be at eye level with the two of them. Its muscular, voluptuous form and massive breasts would have indicated to Grace it was female, but it's big erect cock said otherwise. The creature held Eloise in its right arm, its fingers playing with her nipple as it held her breast. As it held her tight, its breasts pressing against Eloise bare back, the creature looked at Grace, its eyes filled with lust as it looked over her body.

“You girls here looking for some fun?” the creature asked, running its long tongue along Eloise jaw. Its voice was female, soft and soothing, a direct contrast to its appearance.

Eloise remained silent, shaking in terror in the monsters right hold. Grace didn’t respond either, the words of the creature falling of deaf ears as the older redhead noticed something when it spoke. The creature had two large fangs, gleaming against the light from the lamp. It was a vampire. Whether this was the manor’s original owner or something that snuck in after it was abandoned was irrelevant. Eloise was looking right at Grace, the young women’s eyes wide with terror, begging for help. Without an answer the vampire turned its attention back wholly towards Eloise, both of its hands and tongue exploring the young women’s body, caressing her breasts, ass, even her pussy. Eloise let out a series of gasps, a mixture of fear and unwanted arousal as her body betrayed her. The vampire’s cock bounced with the creature’s movements, drops of precum falling to the floor. Unable to stand by any longer Grace decided to act while the vampire was distracted. Taking her pistol from its holster on her belt she took careful aim at near the vampire so that Eloise was not in danger, hoping to startle it and allowing both women to run free.

Grace placed her finger on the firearms trigger, ready to fire when a horrible sound rumbled through the manor. It sounded like a strangled, wet gurgling noise, like a drowned animal trying to call out. What followed was a series of clicks that felt as though they echoed in Grace’s mind, causing her senses to become fuzzy, the gun falling to her side as she remained stunned.

There was a lurching squelch from the hall the women had come from, and from the darkness behind the vampire tentacles emerged from the darkness. The horrible things were thick and glistening wet in the lamplight, each one green and inky black, as if the shadows themselves were reaching out to take Grace. For a moment she could only look at the thing, likely a monstrosity from the caverns in the basement, something much worse than simple worms. Coming back to her senses the older redhead stole a glance at Eloise. The womens eyes were closed, as the vampire continued to molest her, having pulled her to a corner of the room, almost out of the light. Grace knew she had to act now, so she raised her gun and took aim. Looking past its limbs she strained to see the tentacled creatures head in the darkness. As the creature slowly reaches out to her Grace saw something in the writhing shadows, a glimmer of something monstrous and eldritch, an abomination beyond description. For the first time that night, Grace felt fear.

It wasn’t until the third gunshot that Grace even realised she was pulling the trigger. The bullets vanished into the shadows, a shrieking growl indicating they had found their target. Steadying the gun with both hands Grace emptied the magazine into the abomination, it’s arms recoiling in pain, many slinking back beyond the light of the lamp. The sounds of gunfire startled the vampire, just as planned, and it looked around wildly for the source, cursing up a storm as it did. With its attention taken away from Eloise the women wretched herself from the monsters grip and ran towards Grace. For a moment the older women felt a wash of relief.

Eloise was able to take three steps towards her Aunt’s open arms, her face one of pure relief when the abomination in the shadows retaliated. The horrible tendrales lashed out at Grace, some slicing her clothes apart like knives, others grabbing what they could and tearing off, leaving the women near nude in seconds, a slight stinging pain was telling her it had scratched her with its rough movements. Grace barely had time to process what was happening, amongst the flurry of attacks she watched the vampire grab Eloise back and shove her to the ground, the young redheads large breasts pressing against the carpet, her big, jiggling ass in the air, presenting itself to the vampire.

Trying to struggle out of the abominations tight grip, Grace could only watch as the vampire whispered something into Eloise's ear, and slid its cock into her pussy, the shouts and gasps from Eloise telling that the vampire was not taking it slow.

Eloise looked Grace in the eyes once more and between the moans and begging shouted “run, auntie, get Rebecca!”

Grace gave a quick nod to the women and using the spent gun began bashing the tentacles, green blood splattering the floor as Grace wretched free of its grasp and ran down the hall, the gun falling out of her hand as she ran. The nude women's massive tits and abs bouncing with every step. She made it to the to the front door at the end of the hall before the abomination caught up with her, it’s long tentacles smashing through any furniture in its way. The limbs coiled around Grace’s limbs like snakes, giving the women only moments to grab the doorframe and avoid being dragged back inside. The darkness of the night blinded Grace, who felt the monsters tentacles slither into her pussy and ass. The limbs went farther than any cock ever had, giving her a tight feeling of fullness. For a moment the creature didn’t move, its iron hold on Grace rendering her struggles futile. The only sound was the wet slapping of flesh on flesh, and cries and moans of pleasure and horror from within the manor, the vampire taking delight in fucking Eloise voluptuous body into submission.

When the tentacles inside her began to move Grace nearly jumped, the fat limbs subbed against the walls of her ass and pussy as if they were a perfect fit, hitting all the right spots. The older woman tried to shout obscenities at it, but another fat tentacle filled her mouth before she got a word out. All of her holes now filled the abomination began to fuck her, its limbs pumping in and out of her body. Grace could do nothing but hold onto the doorframe, inches from freedom, and hope for a miracle.

Smaller tendrials wrapped around her body as the fucking continued, muffled moans of pleasure the only sound Grace could make, mimicking the now softer sounds her niece was making inside. Her huge tits and fat ass bounced with each pump, the tendrils wrapping around her breasts and teasing her nipples. It took Grace a few moments to look past the haze of pleasure and notice her feet were no longer touching the ground, the abomination having lifted her entire body up in order to fuck her deeper. Another flood of pleasure filled her mind as she orgasmed, Grace felt her weary grip on the doorframe slipping. It was like the tendrils wrapping around her body were here head, in her mind, covering up more and more thoughts and leaving only lewd images and passing ideas of getting fucked, of giving in and letting it have its way. And more and more Grace was having trouble fighting back against the promise of unending pleasure.

**************

Eloise had lost count of how many times the vampire had cum in her pussy, the creature’s seed leaking out around its cock as it continued to fuck her without signs of slowing down. There had been a sharp pain when she felt it bite her neck, but it had bloomed into an ever growing warmth throughout her body. The young redhead was exhausted, no longer having the energy to cry out, only offering a small gasp of pleasure as the creature bottomed out and came again, more thick ropes of cum flooding her womb. Despite this, she could not stop the ever growing arousal spread through her mind, infecting her thoughts and more and more filling her head with desires and sexual thoughts about the creature. It felt like an eternity. Every so often the vampire would whisper to her, making dark promises of what was in store for her that night, coupled with a dark chuckle or running it’s long tongue across Eloise’s face. Absently Eloise tries to meet its tongue with her own, the prospect of an entire night of the creature’s sexual care began to seem good in the young woman's mind. 

From her position on the floor Eloise could see shadows down the hall from the living room, the dying light of the lamp no longer able to reveal anything. She could see how far aunt Grace had gotten before whatever lurked in the shadows had grabbed her. Its massive tentacles limbs lying around her and the vampire, covered in what was once the living room furniture.

The pale light of the moon gave Eloise glimpses of her aunt’s struggles. The thing was holding her up in the doorway, its arms wrapping around her for support as it had its way roughly fucking her, each thrust bouncing her body forward in its hold. Eloise watched as her Aunt's body slumped into the monster's grip, defeated.  
The young redhead thought to cry out, but that part of her mind was quickly smothered by the thoughts of her Aunt joining her in the bliss of the vampire’s care. For a moment Eloise considered that the bite she had received might be altering her thoughts, but she could not find the will to care. The fucking she was receiving felt rapturous, and she could not seem to get enough. So long as it continued she did not care about her fate at the vampire’s hand.

Eloise felt the vampire grip her body and turn her around, so that she was face to face with it. Without a second thought Eloise wrapped her legs around the vampire, and pulled it close for a deep kiss as it continued to fuck her. The abomination pried Grace off the doorframe, the older women’s glassy eyes and wide grin showing her mind was off somewhere else, and thus the women offering no resistance was dragged was back down the hall, the front door slamming shut behind her.

Eloise watched with lust hazed eyes at her Aunt getting dragged into the darkness, her voluptuous body writhing in pleasure in the creatures grip. Grace’s moans and gasps of pleasure could be heard echoing throughout the house even as she was pulled from view and taken deep below. Eloise’s attention was brought back to focus as she felt the vampire’s cock slid out of her pussy. It left an empty feeling she felt the need to fill as she unconsciously pressed her ass back towards the vampire.

“Stand up if you can my dear,” The Vampire said in its soft voice, ‘And leave your clothes, you will not need them any more.”

The prospect made Eloise’s heart thump in her chest with excitement as she stood up and removed the last shreds of her clothing. The investigation, cult, and all that she had been working towards fell to the wayside of her thoughts as images of what the vampire had planned for her dominated her mind.

The redhead was led outside of the room by the vampire, away from her belongings and the near extinguished light of the lamp. Eloise did not pay attention to where she was being led, only that it was in the basement, her attention too focused on the vampires bobbing cock as she held close to the creature’s pale form. It was only when the vampire came to a stop did she look up. They were in study, well lit and clean, without a spot of dust visible. Amongst the shelves of books and couch was a desk desk that had an ancient tome on it. But what caught her attention was the beauty standing before them. It was another vampire, there was no question, the creature’s short black hair and tight party dress neatly assembled. Already Eloise could see the vampires cock tenting in her dress. 

The two vampires spoke for a bit, the words and language they used making Eloise head hurt when she tried to listen. Instead she stood by, playing with herself and imagining the two vampires taking her.

After a while the vampire in the dress walked over to Eloise and pulled her into a tight embrace, one the redhead was more than happy to return, the feeling of the vampires body, and its cock through the clothing doing nothing to quell her sexual thoughts. She felt a sharp pain again as the vampire leaned forward and bit her neck but within moments that blooming feeling of pleasure returned, much more intense this time. Eloise felt almost drunk, the need to fuck and be fucked by these vampires all that mattered, almost without a will of her own she was led to the couch, eager to please and go whatever they wanted of her, so long as she could continue to feel that overwhelming pleasure.  
The night would be long, filled with unimaginable sexual delights, with cries of pleasure and the sounds of sex filling the dark. Inside the manor neither Grace nor Eloise held any hope left of escaping their end, and neither could be happier.


	2. Rebecca to the rescue?

More than anything else Rebecca was frustrated. The young redheaded spitfire had waited all night for Eloise and her mother to come home. When they did not return, and with the next day's plan of comparing notes ruined, Rebecca left the hotel in a foul mood to search for her missing family.  
Getting directions wasn’t hard, the family wasn’t exactly subtle in their investigation or questionings, and she had found herself at a bar, asking the bartender for info. It took little convincing for him to point on a map, the larger man leaning over her, her huge ass pressing against his large, clothed erection. She had felt the start of that ever familiar fire of passion in her gut, and thoughts of them naked, with his hands on her hips as he fucked her over the table began to creep into her mind, with the importance of her current quest dulling by the second. So with a quick thanks and a kiss she hurried out.

It was nightfall when Rebecca reached the house Grace and Eloise had investigated. The slight chill of the night air caused her to curse not wearing more than her thin dress. The street was an urban wasteland, so ruinous that even the thugs seemed to give it a wide berth. Rebecca scanned the house, looking for lights or movement, but saw none. It was likely the two women had found a clue and moved on, simply forgetting to stop by and tell Rebecca their plan.

Nevertheless the young redhead upholstered her pistol as she approached, the eerie feeling of the manor setting off her ‘better safe than sorry’ bell. The full moon was bright and full, and as she stood at the door she scoffed at the idea of going back to the hotel for a light.

The front door opened with ease, and Rebecca noted the foyer showed signs of damage beyond simple degradation. Splintered wood and cracked flooring that continued down the hall, the shattered remains of a piece of furniture strewn across the floor. Rebecca shook her head in disinterest, the damage obviously the result of vandals. Wanting to avoid the unknown destruction with such low visibility in the dark she turned to the opposite hall and began exploring, keeping a slow pace as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Cool winds blew in through broken windows, blowing her long hair and sneaking up her dress. The sensation caused goosebumps to spread across her skin and her pert nipples to harden and press against her clothing, each step giving her the tiniest jolt of arousal. The young woman shook her head and smiled at the absurdity of the situation, even mother nature herself seemed to want to get Rebecca off.

Rebecca quietly searched the bottom floor, her suspicion of vandalism seeming right at the state of the living room, and so she took to the upstairs. The hallways seemed to stretch forever as she checked the rooms, and Rebecca soon took the time to practice a teasing walk. Exaggerated steps causing her huge ass to bounce and jiggle. The young redhead giggled at the thought of her movements stealing the attention of a whole room of men.

All of them pawing and kissing her skin, pulling out their hard cocks for her to please as they stripped her of clothing…..

Rebecca stopped mid step and shoved the images out of her mind, suddenly very aware of it being a whole week since she had even masturbated. Steeling herself against her bodies desires Rebecca continued to search the manor, going as far as to hum a tune she had heard at the bar to keep herself focused. The manor itself was the picture of ruin, age and weather having worn away any opulence or wonder the great building once had, leaving peeling paint and rotting wood in its place. Rebecca idly wondered if her cousin and mother had found their sought after book, and had left to meet with someone for help with it and simply spent the night there in one way or another. Perhaps they now were at the hotel waiting for her. The situation brought a chuckle from Rebecca as she made her way down the grand staircase. The only place left for her the check was the basement, or whatever was left of it. With the house in such disrepair Rebecca half expected the underground level to be near caved in from crumbling foundations. Instead she was surprised to find a small, well carved out wine cellar. As she walked past the empty wooden rakes she spotted something along the far wall, the hints of moonlight slipping in through the topping windows just lighting of the edge of what looked like some kind of passageway in the foundation.

As she drew closer her boot knocked against something metal on the ground. Looking down it took her a moment to see that it was a spent lantern that had seemingly been discarded, and beside it a bundle of torn clothing. Rebecca felt a heaviness in her stomach as she crouched down and felt through the clothes, pulling out a pack, Eloise’s pack. With haste Rebecca took Eloise's research and put it into her own bag. Standing back up she readied her gun, the seriousness of the situation setting in.  
Rebecca began to mentally prepare herself to venture into the tunnel before her when she felt hot breath on her neck. With a dawning horror she knew she was not alone, and that something was somehow right behind her.

“Another redheaded treat comes wandering in?” It whispered next to her ear, its voice an almost sing song female tone, “What blessed luck we have.”

Rebecca chose that moment to act, turning as quick as she could, pistol ready and her finger on the trigger. The creature however was faster, using Rebecca’s own momentum against her and batting her gun aside, the firearm being swallowed by the darkness. It was then that Rebecca got her first look at the thing that had likely attacked Grace and Eloise. The pale skin and powerful, voluptuous form towered over her with inhuman height. Its face female and sporting blonde hair, a stark contrast to its unnatural skin. Her attention however was drawn to two places in particular, the fangs visible in its wide grin, and the large erection that was bobbing in front of her.

As Rebecca looked at the creature its cock pushed against the redhead’s body, drops of warm precum smearing on her belly. The young blonde wasn’t sure if she was paralyzed by fear or excitement. She had expected a horrifying monster, not this sexual thing. The vampire didn’t speak as it reached forward and gripped her dress, and tearing the clothes off with ease, her ruined clothing and pack being tossed aside into the pile. The cool air hit her pale freckled skin and she began to shiver, unable or unwilling to act as the vampire carefully tore away her bra and underwear, leaving her as naked as it was. Her cute breasts and huge butt obviously catching the vampires eye as it again reached out.   
This time Rebecca took a step back, but to no avail. It’s long arms wrapped around her and hoisted her over its shoulder.

Rebecca struggled, hitting and biting the vampire to seemingly no effect, as she was carried off into the tunnels. The massive passageways looked to stretch on forever. The vampire however soon took a turn and by Rebecca’s estimations returned under the manors foundation. It was possible there were other basement sections she had not found the entrance to. Her guess proved right as they passed through another makeshift hole and were surrounded by the crumbling manor foundation. Rebecca tried to see a stairway but the night consumed most of the room from view, all that was visible was an iron door, a candle above it the only source of light. The vampire opened the heavy door with ease and carried Rebecca inside what was likely its lair.

In truth Rebecca expected a makeshift home of broken stone and boards beyond the door, like an animal nest. Instead she was greeted by a large, well furnished study. The opulence of the well lit room did nothing to distract her attention from the couch however. There was Grace, bouncing on another vampires cock with wild passion, Eloise standing next to her masturbating with both hands. Neither seemed to notice her, simply moaning in rapturace pleasure, their glazed eyes seeming to not focus on anything. Both were stark naked, and looked like they had been fucking all day, their skin slick with sweat and their usually neat hair messy and disheveled. Both also bore a strange mark on their groin, a twisting snake with a three pronged head, likely some sort of symbol of an old god. It was possible these vampires worship such a thing, that the mark signified them as property of their god.

Rebecca glared at both her family members, both obviously useless at helping her or themselves. Each seemingly lost in some kind of pleasure fueled trace, blind to the world around them. The vampire holding her hoisted her off its shoulder and gripped her small form in its arms like it was giving her a hug. It said something to the other vampire, who simply nodded in response. The words were like a painful white noise when she tried to listen. More than that however was the distraction of the throbbing cock that was pressing against her belly. The creatures eased back into a red leather chair, its wide hips almost too big to fit in the seat. Rebecca wanted to keep her attention on her mother and cousin, to somehow snap them out of their trance, but the creature running a hand through her long hair brought her eyes back to her kidnapper.

Rebecca flinched as the vampires arms wrapped around her, pulling them close. She could feel her breasts press against its belly as her face sunk between its cleavage. She could feel its pulsing cock between her ass cheeks, the creature’s small hip movements causing its cock to rub her pussy. The redhead hated to admit it in her current situation but she was getting aroused. Already she could feel her pussy getting wet from the simulation, and her breaths getting short, becoming desperate pants. The fantasies came as she looked at the monstrous womens lust drunk face, and this time she couldn’t stop them. Rebecca could see herself grinding against the cock, desperate with need and the vampire happy to oblige, lifting her up and easing her into its cock. And in that moment Rebecca realized the fantasy was real, and its cock slowly filled her until it bottomed out at the base.

The feeling of her fat ass bouncing on the vampire cock was perfection. Rebecca found herself quickly meeting the creatures thrusts midway, its cock filling her like it was a perfect fit, hitting every sensitive spot. In mear moments Rebecca came, holding the vampire tight as her body tensed from the electric pleasure running through her body. The vampire however did not relent, griping her ass as it continued to fuck her. Its fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her bouncing ass. The young redhead closed her eyes and savored every pump of the vampires cock, quietly whispering, begging for it to cum, a desire that was soon fulfilled. The vampire gave one final, deep thrust and Rebecca felt warm cum flood her pussy. Rebecca bounced on its cock, riding out the orrgasm and milking its cock of ever drop of cum when she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Her eyes opened with a flutter and she realized the vampire had leaned down and bitten her neck. Already however the pain was fading, and in its place was a renewed feeling of lust. For a moment Rebecca thought the bite had a venom to it, before her thoughts started to come to her slower. Whatever it was already was affecting her, spearing quickly..

Rebecca’s mind felt fuzzy, the sudden pulsing desire to get fucked again making thoughts hard to pull forward. She looked back at her mother and cousin. Grace was now laying on the floor masturbating as cum dripped from her pussy and Eloise was riding the vampires cock. She slowly turned back to the vampire she was fucking, who already had begun to bounce her petite body on its cock again. And with each thrust Rebecca’s awareness of the room around her fell away, and by the time the vampire filled her pusssy with cum again, the redhead was staring off into space, her glazed eyes looking at nothing as her mind focused on only the pleasure and thoughts of fucking, her mind empty of all else.


	3. Happy Escape

The thunderous crack of a gunshot snapped Eloise out of her trace. The young redhead felt as if she was waking from a long dream, her dulled mind slowly taking in her surroundings as she lay on the floor. A second gunshot rang out, and she felt someone fall on her. Even with her slowed senses she recognized her aunt Grace laying on her, both of them naked. Standing over them was a creature, and looking at its face and gleaming fangs Eloise's memories came back to her all at once. 

The vampire however was not looking at them, instead it had its frightened eyes glued to the door, the towering monster seemed to be cowering. Eloise rolled her head to take in the small study she was in. As her gaze moved to meet whatever the vampire was looking at she passed over Rebecca, naked and asleep in a chair. Eloise wanted to get up, to help or fight, but her body was being held down by an all consuming fatigue, and she realized she had no idea how long they had been in the manor, getting fucked silly by the two vampires. It all felt like a hazy, lust fueled dream. 

The door to the study slammed open, the force smashing the iron door into the wall. The other vampire stood in the doorway, and Eloise recognized it as the one that had captured and filled her with its venom and cum. The right side of its face and shoulder were damaged beyond recognition. It shouted in its strange language and Eloise didn’t need to understand to know what it was saying this time, the situation all too clear. The two vampires quickly taking their leave of the study, vanishing into the darkness of the tunnels. 

The silence that filled the air after their departure was broken after a few moments as Grace too awoke from her trance, slowly easing herself off of Eloise and onto the couch. With some effort Eloise did the same, both looking over at Rebecca, who was still soundly asleep. 

It took some effort, with it taking a few minutes for them to wake Rebecca and to collect themselves. Whatever the vampires had done to them seemed to quickly leave their body and minds when the creatures ran off. With the spell broken, they were left with nothing but tired bodies and a strange mark painted on each of them.  
The trio turned to leave and were faced with something much worse in the doorway, Elisa, Grace's sister and Eloise's mother. Eloise tensed at the sight of the women, the older redhead wearing a dress more fit for a party than exploration, its thin fabric just barely covering her massive breasts. In her hands was a large shotgun. The women looked at the three of them with disapproval, like she had caught a child stealing a cookie.

“Did you really think it would be this easy to escape?” Her question seemingly directed at all of them, “That you could just give yourselves up to some lesser god’s minions to get out of your destiny and proper place in the cult, helping bring forth the Impaler?”

Elisa shook her head, “I know you, Eloise and you too Rebecca will soon see that my dear sister is wrong and join me in the truth. You know how to contact us, so until then stay out of trouble, and don’t get in the cults way.”

With her parting speech Elisa adjusted her glasses and walked back into the darkness, the sounds of her footfall echoing in the tunnels.The three stood, paralyzed with horror looking at the door, Eloise gripping her aunts arm in fear. None spoke a word, and all three’s bodies tensed as a quick footfall approached them again. This time however, a policeman appeared at the door, also holding a shotgun.

“Ladies, please I beg you, we need to leave,” He said with an urgent tone, “I have no idea if those things will come back, or if there are more of them, we need to get back to the patrol.”

Grace was the first to speak, the strange turn of events leaving the others still reeling, “I’m so sorry, yes let us leave.”

The officers face relaxed with understanding, “Ah oh course you are all probably confused and tired after your ordeal, it's a good thing that bartender came to us reporting you all missing when he did, let's get out of here.”

Eloise looked at her Aunt, “Do you think…?”

“No Eloise, she has long past,” Grace said with a weary frown, “It was likely just the last remnants of whatever those creatures gave us messing with our minds.”

“Or that damned god reaching out to ensure his prizes were safe,” Rebecca chimed in, every word dripping with spite.

Grace looked at Eloise and Rebecca before pulling them into a hug before following the police officer out of the tunnels. Despite everything, they had been saved from a terrible fate and though it would be a long, awkward walk home, they would do it with a smile.


End file.
